Problem: William did 18 more sit-ups than Michael around noon. William did 23 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Michael do?
Answer: William did 23 sit-ups, and Michael did 18 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $23 - 18$ sit-ups. He did $23 - 18 = 5$ sit-ups.